Flu or Something else
by GreySide58
Summary: Ponyboy wakes up one morning not feeling so great. Sorry for the not so great summary but I can't think of what else to put so there ya go.


**A/N:** Well this is just something random that I've been putting together in my head during my boring days at school. Home you like it.

**Disclaimer: **S.E. Hinton owns everything, I own nothin', nada, zilch, think ya get the point

"Ponyboy, time for school. Ya gotta get up." Darry called from the kitchen. Ponyboy didn't want to get up. He had the worst stomachache ever and it didn't give any sign of letting up. He didn't want to tell Darry or Soda though because they would freak out or just make him stay home and then there goes running at the big meet, but then again he didn't have practice tonight so maybe he could stay home, he didn't really want to though because if he did he'd have a boat load of homework and that would stink big time.

"Ponyboy, I'm sendin' Soda in there if you don't get up now." Darry called and Ponyboy knew that meant tickling and he did not want that right now.

"Fine I'm comin'." Ponyboy called from his side of the bed and as he got up it felt like he had been punched in the gut. He winced and hoped that no one had seen but those hopes were quickly shattered when Soda came in.

"Hey, you ok, Pony?" Soda asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ponyboy lied, but this was one of his few lies that wasn't bought.

"You feel a little warm, Pony. Hold on a sec." Soda said and he went out of the bedroom.

"Darry, where do we keep that thermometer?" Soda called from the bathroom.

"Why?" Darry asked as he came up beside Soda.

"Think, Pony's sick. When I went into the bedroom he was wincing and when I felt him he felt warm. Ah, there it is." Soda said as he went out of the bathroom with Darry following close behind him.

"Lay back down, Ponyboy." Darry ordered when he came into the bedroom with Soda. Ponyboy had finally gotten up off the bed and was now pulling an army green t-shirt over his head.

"I have to go to school. I don't want to miss any school 'cause if I do I'll get a ton of homework and then I might start slackin' again." Ponyboy said.

"You're sick. You're stayin' home." Darry said.

"It's just a stomachache, it'll go away." Ponyboy countered.

"Lay down, Soda's gonna take your temperature and then we'll decide whether or not you're goin' to school. I ain't sendin' a sick kid brother to school." Darry said sounding firm but they both knew he was a little worried.

Well Ponyboy's temperature was taken and it turned out he didn't have a fever so he went to school.

"Mr. Curtis, will you please tell us the answer to the problem on the board? Mr. Curtis? Mr. Randle will you please wake Mr. Curtis up?" Ponyboy's algebra teacher told Steve. Why Steve was still in tenth grade math nobody knew but he was and Ponyboy had fallen asleep for the third or fourth time that day.

"Ponyboy, will you please stay for a second and then you can go home?" Ponyboy's teacher said when the class was dismissed.

"Yes, Miss Ridley." Ponyboy said. He was really not feeling well now and all he wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed and sleep.

"Is something the matter Ponyboy?" she asked with concern.

"I'm fine, just not feeling to hot." Ponyboy said. He had wanted to lie but he had trouble lying to Miss Ridley.

"Well, thankfully the day is over so you can go home and don't come in tomorrow if you don't feel well." She said smiling. She really did care about her students even if she only knew them by name.

"Thank you, Miss Ridley." Ponyboy said and then he left. As walked home a red Mustang slowly pulled behind him. Ponyboy's first thought was _Not now_ as much as he probably should have thought _Not again_ he didn't. He really did not want to deal with being jumped along with the growing ache in his stomach.

"Hey, Greaser, ever hear of a thing called a barber shop, they cut your hair there, well since ya don't got a lot of money I'll do ya a favor, me and my buddies here, we'll give ya one for free, and maybe we'll show ya how to shave too." One Soc said as he got out of the car, he was tall and was wearing a sky blue polo and what looked like a sport jacket, the kind that you would wear when you were trying for the casual dress in the office, he had khakis on and blond hair.

Ponyboy's mouth went dry and he started to run towards home when another Soc grabbed him and pinned him down. The first Soc took out a switchblade and brought it up to the side of Ponyboy's face, Ponyboy tried to get up but the one Soc put is knee on his stomach and usually one's stomach does hurt when kneeled upon but for Ponyboy it was different and the knee made his stomach hurt worse than ever so he screamed louder than he'd ever screamed in his entire life.

**A/N:** Well left ya with a cliff hanger, let me know what y'all think


End file.
